


Это была не его кошка

by MirisayaRams, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, No Apocalypse, Pre-Het, Slice of Life, Spirit Animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirisayaRams/pseuds/MirisayaRams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Спасение котенка из-под дерева может стать началом прекрасной дружбы.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Это была не его кошка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Это была не его кошка. Сенку не знал, чья она, но предполагал, что когда-то была домашней, раз не боялась людей. С другой стороны, подходила она только к нему. Вернее, не подходила...

— Мр-р-р? — мелькнул на заборе золотистый комочек света.

— И тебе доброе утро, — по привычке ответил Сенку, уткнувшись в телефон.

Кошка встречала его на полпути в школу, они «здоровались», какое-то время шли вместе, потом расходились — каждый по своим делам. Знакомство состоялось около месяца назад, когда он услышал испуганное мяуканье из-под кучи веток, поваленных внеочередным тайфуном. Под деревом застрял маленький котенок с удивительной шерстью золотистого цвета. Поначалу Сенку даже показалось, что это барханная кошка, но, присмотревшись поближе, он пришел к выводу, что в беду попала обычная городская жительница.

— Сюда бы Тайджу, — хмуро заметил тогда он, оглядывая масштаб ветвей, держащих котенка в плену. — Хотя, сами справимся...

После научного кружка в сумке оставался моток проволоки, который мог сойти за верёвку, вот только перекинуть его через нижние ветки дерева у Сенку выходило не особо. Когда в шестой раз злосчастный моток с грузиком чуть не приземлился ему на голову, он со вздохом полез в сумку снова и вытащил маленький коптер.

Кошка вряд ли догадывалась, насколько продвинутые технологии используются для ее спасения, но испуганно мяукать перестала почти сразу, как заметила Сенку. Резво выскочив из-под приподнятых ветвей, она пару мгновений смотрела на него с восхищением, затем ткнулась головой в ногу и вскочила на забор.

— Эй! А осматривать тебя кто будет? Может, спустишься? Тебя бы в клинику свозить...

— Мяв? — пострадавшая непонимающе склонила голову на бок, но обратно спустилась. Нести себя, правда, не позволила, гордо семенила рядом.

Ветеринары сообщили, что животное не пострадало, а на вопрос, чья такая, Сенку почему-то ляпнул: «Моя». Впрочем, так было даже лучше: после он вернул кошку на то же место, и они распрощались. Как выяснилось, ненадолго.

Однажды навстречу Сенку из-за угла резко выскочила чья-то собака — с ошейником, оборванным поводком и запасом агрессивного лая на весь район. Прежде, чем он успел что-то сообразить, наперерез рванула кошка. Меньше пса раз в шесть, она выгнулась, распушив хвост, и зашипела. Благо хозяин собаки подоспел вовремя и долго извинялся за неудобства. Кошка меж тем продолжала шипеть.

— Успокойся, Львица. — Сенку присел рядом и осторожно пригладил золотистую шерстку. «Львица» послушалась, а прозвище так к ней и прицепилось.

Зная, чем, возможно, кончилась первая встреча его кошачьей подруги с собакой, Сенку немного волновался, когда проходил в том месте в компании Юзурихи. За ней неотрывно следовал любимый пёс: огромная дворняга с невероятно громким голосом и таким же невероятным дружелюбием. Как ни странно, на него Львица отреагировала совершенно спокойно. Впрочем, на такого добряка нельзя было реагировать по-другому. Кошка потерлась о ноги Сенку, что-то ободряюще мурлыкнула псу и позволила Юзурихе себя погладить.

— Почему ты не сказал, что у тебя появился соулмейт?

Вопрос Юзурихи поставил Сенку в тупик.

— «Соулмейт»? Эта та хрень про родственные души, что ли? — непонимающе переспросил он.

— Некоторые люди проводили исследования на эту тему. Животные правда появляются из ниоткуда и указывают на того, кто тебе предназначен, — робко произнесла та.

— Животные не могут появляться из ниоткуда. Это может быть совпадение, или тут должно быть объяснение с точки зрения психологии, — хмуро парировал Сенку, но тут же смягчился, увидев растерянное лицо Юзурихи и, как ни странно, ее пса. — Впрочем глядя на тебя и этого болвана, я готов поверить в соулмейтов.

Львице, казалось, было все равно. Судя по всему, она не считала Сенку своим хозяином, скорее, он был для нее хорошим другом. На кличку отзывалась исключительно мурчанием, подбегала только по делу. Хотя ласка ей нравилась: кошка одобрительно выгибала спину и терлась щеками о длинные пальцы, покрытые мозолями от частой возни с проволокой и проводами.

Однажды она встретила его в непривычном месте — на выходе из школы. Уже привычно «поздоровалась» и отбежала на пару метров, словно приглашая идти за собой. Сенку почему-то послушался. В воздухе пением цикад звенела летняя жара, времени было полно, все серьезные мероприятия как раз закончились, подходило время каникул. Львица привела его в старый корпус школы. Резво пробежав по пыльному коридору, кошка остановилась у одного из классов. Сенку сдвинул дверь в сторону, и она тут же шмыгнула внутрь.

В кабинете оказалась девушка. Увидев Сенку, она тут же вскочила, машинально пытаясь загородить что-то за своей спиной.

— Ты...

— Ишигами Сенку, — он приветственно поднял руку.

— Меня зовут Кохаку, — девушка осталась настороженной. — Что тебе здесь нужно?

— Мне — ничего. Что-то нужно ей, — Сенку указал на кошку, вертящуюся у ног Кохаку. Теперь он вспомнил, что, кажется, видел ее в параллельном классе. И, вроде бы, на соревнованиях: спортивная сумка на полу это подтверждала.

Кохаку присела, дав Львице понюхать ладонь и Сенку разглядел то, что она пыталась спрятать — небольшой аквариум. Сквозь стекло немного лениво смотрели два красных — точь-в-точь как у самого Сенку — глаза. Некрупный белый змей с интересом приподнял голову, разглядывая вошедших.  
— Это же тот сбежавший питон? — удивился он. Пару дней назад один из кружков заполучил себе красивого белого змея, но в ходе какого-то происшествия животное сбежало. Хотя питон был не ядовитый, ситуацию кружок не спешил афишировать по какой-то причине. Сенку знал обо всем этом просто из-за того, что лаборатория его клуба находилась как раз напротив.

— «Сбежавший»? Я вчера обнаружила его в своей сумке с одеждой.

— Кружок натуралистов ищет его третий день.

— Ой... — выражение лица Кохаку стало настолько комичным, что Сенку хмыкнул. Кошка продолжала мельтешить между ними, чуть ли не выписывая восьмёрки. — Успокойся, Львица.

— Эй, я не «Львица», — нахмурилась собеседница, и вправду немного напоминающая его питомицу со своим золотистым хвостом волос и кошачьими яркими глазами.

— Ну да. Львы не едят змей. Может, отнесешь его обратно?

— Если ты покажешь, куда, — Кохаку протянула руку в аквариум, и змей с готовностью обвился вокруг запястья.

Сенку не покидало странное чувство — как будто они с Кохаку уже давно знали друг друга. Непривычно было ощущать расслабленность и доверие по отношению к практически незнакомому человеку. Должно быть, так действовала атмосфера конца учебного года или лета...

Хозяева питона обрадовались возвращению подопечного, а вот змей с явной неохотой оставил теплые руки Кохаку. Сенку почему-то тоже почувствовал, что не хочет так просто расходится, но они все же попрощались и пошли в разные стороны. Солнечный свет делил пол коридора на крупные косые полосы, Сенку наступил на одну из них и, неожиданно даже для себя, обернулся:

— Эй, Львица!

— Меня зовут Кохаку! — она тоже обернулась, недовольно сложив руки на груди.

— Хочешь посмотреть на запуск учебной ракеты?

Зачем он это спросил? Видно же было, что она спортсменка, вряд ли ее такое интересовало. Но Сенку она... интересовала? Во всяком случае, он точно был бы не против увидеть ее ещё раз. В голове роилась куча мыслей, но где-то на втором плане. Впереди все стало четко и ясно, словно все линии вели к этой точке.

— Хочу, — было видно, что Кохаку так же растеряна. Это было какое-то глупое чувство, наравне с историями о соулмейтах, в которые Сенку не верил, а если и верил, то себя уж точно в подобной истории не мог представить. Кохаку улыбнулась тепло и уверенно, и эта уверенность словно укрепила его собственную.

— Давай обменяемся контактами. Это через пару дней, я позвоню.

«Соулмейты»... звучало слишком неожиданно. Слишком неправдоподобно. Но ведь в работу учёных входила проверка странных теорий?


End file.
